Power Rangers: Elemental Alliance
by Red-EA-Ranger
Summary: After discovering an underground lab, five friends discover the power to defend earth from a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here's my first story that I'm putting on Fanfiction, or any other site, for that matter. It's my first attempt at writing a Power Ranger story, but I've been exited about it for a while. I won't provide any background information right now.

Chapter One: Every Story Needs A Beginning.

David stood in front of the weather rod in the park only a block away from his house, searching it silently. His hazel eyes scannng for anything irregular about it. "I think i found something." The sixteen year old brown haired boy said, smirking. He placed a hand on what appeared to be a control panel, but it just stood out. "Mom said that this scans for lightning strikes, but ever since that day, everything seems different." He muttered, remembering the day he discovered he was different.

~Flashback: One Week Ago~

"Stupid campout, we can't even get a decent fire going." David muttered, looking at the pile of wood he and his boy scout troop put together. It wasn't burning, and the entire troop was frusterated.

"David, you're turn again." Said a boy with short blond hair muttered.

"What's the point, Perry? This fire isn't going to burn." David said, trying anyway. He took the match and lit it. "So far so good." He muttered, putting the small fire to the kindling. Just then, the matched dropped out of his hand, landing almost on the kindling. He reached down to grab the still-burning match, when his hand brushed against the firewood. Almost the same second later, the fire ignited, burning as though it had been burning for a while. David frowned. _What the heck happened? _He asked himself.

Later, once the campout was over, he leaned over his house's fireplace, and touched the wood. Same thing, the wood ignited. "Woah..." He said. "I've got superpowers..." He muttered, putting out the frre quickly.

~End of Flashback~

"Heh, found something." David muttered, smirking. He lifted up the panel, to find a set of controls. "Look for something strange..." He told himself, frowning. He found a lone button in the corner and pressed it. The panel popped out, revealing a strange red screen and some darkened symbols under it. David proceeded to put his hand up to the screen, and felt a weird sensation flowing through his hand. He tried to pull it away, but was unable to. The screen darkened, and a small red symbol in the lower left corner lit up.

David pulled his hand away from the scanner when the screen darkened. He quickly looked for a change of the scenery. He quickly saw something different. The manhole cover at the bottom of the small hill the weather rod stood on had vanished. David quickly replaced the panels and ran down the hill, and peered down into the darkness. The walls had appeared to be perfectly smooth. "Well, here goes nothing!" He said, jumping down into the darkness the the tunnel was covered in.

David traveled down the slide-like passage for what could possibly a few minutes. When the wild ride finally ended, David found himself skidding on his rear end into what seemed to be a strange laboratory. David's curiousity suddenly sparked, and he wandered through the lab. "What's in here?" David asked, coming to what appeared to be a cabinet with eight drawers and the same scanner that the weather rod had. He cautiously put his hand up to it, and waited. The screen blinked red several times, and the topmost drawer slowly opened. There, laying neatly side by side, were rings with the same red symbols that lit up when he put his hand to the scanner in the weather rod.

"These look like the fireball symbols I use when drawing..." David said, picking the rings up and putting them on. Suddenly, a strange warmth spread through his body.

"Wierd, wonder if I put the symbols together..." David wondered. He connected the symbols on the rings. What happened next, however, could only be described as supernatural.

The symbols on the rings glowed, and a fireball symbol slightly larger than the width of his arm appeared. However, David could only see a red line. The symbol divided into two equal sized symbols that traveled up his arms, down his body and finally down his legs. The symbols fused again, shrunk, and flew towards his left eye. When in connected, fire covered his head, but keeping the symbol of the fire on his left eye. Now that his body was completely covered, the fire solidified into a completely red outfit that had the fire symbol in gold in a circle on his chest that could only be akin to the power rangers of the old television shows he adored when he was younger. The head was the last to solidify into a helmet with a visor covering his eyes, including the fire symbol becoming a part of his visor over his left eye.

"Woah..." The newly transformed David said, looking at the suit, white gloves, and white boots of his new costume. "I'm a power ranger... excellent! Wait, if the T.V. shows were right, that means that a dark evil has been awakened..."

~That very moment, within a cavern in the moon~

"I can't believe it... it's time... Time for me to regain my family's rightful throne... And this time, no one is going to stop me!" Exclaimed a male figure, entirely cloaked in darkness. The figure cackled maniacally. A hunched over figure approached the being.

"Come, my prince, we must prepare for what is to come..." The second figure said in an elderly voice.

"Hm? But of course, Cardmaster, lead the way." The prince said, an unhidden smirk in his voice. The hunched over figure walked out of the chamber, the prince following him briskly.

Soon, the Cardmaster presented the figure with twin black rings, with the symbol of a black circle with two horns like the famous devil and a horn like a unicorn's, pointing straight up on the top of the head. The prince accepted them and put them on his fingers, adding them to his wardrobe of a billowing black cloak, a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes, all of which blended with his dark gray skin. However, the moment the rings were on his fingers, a shock wave was sent throughout the solar system, a safety to warn those who had already found their Elemental Ranger form that the danger had awakened.

"It will be a pleasure to serve you, My Dark Prince." The Cardmaster said, grinning.

~The Underground Lab~

The shock wave sent David to his knees, shaking. "What... what was that?" He asked, getting to his feet. He looked around strangely. The entire lab had come to life. "Woah..." He said again for the umpteenth time. He examined the machinery, eventually arriving at what seemed to be the main piece of the lab, a giant computer with a screen that appeared to cover the entire back wall. "How'd I miss this?" He wondered, sitting down at the seat in front of it. He clicked the keys and found that there were programs for radar, for scanning, and Word Proccesing. "Sweeet!" He said, smirking. He then walked away from the computer. "Hmmm... I can't stay in this costume at school... Let's try something like. Power Down!" David shouted, frowning when he saw no reaction. "Okay... how about. Flame Off!" Same result, nothing. "Hmm, let's try some actions..." He clicked the rings together again, but nothing happened. After many trials and errors, he eventually found that placing his open right hand on his symbol the taking it off quickly and placing his right fist at a forty degree, give or take a few degrees, at his side. The armor vanished almost instantly.

"Sweet..." He said, but another question sprung into his mind. "There are normally at least five rangers... I'll mull it over tonight." David muttered, walking over to the entrance. He searched the area around the tube that took him down to the laboratory. Finding a green button, he pressed it, causing a hidden door to dissolve and revealing an upright tube that looked like the teleporters from Star Trek. David shrugged and entered the capsule. The platform he was standing on shot up through another tunnel, and up onto the surface, coming out of the same manhole that sent him to the lab.

David rushed home afterwards, whose mother didn't inquire why he was gone for that long or where he got those rings. He shot downstairs and did his homework quickly, still confused of what had occurred during the time he was out. "Alright, I'm going to bed now." He muttered when it was 11:00 Pm. He jumped into his bed and fell asleep without even removing his rings.

The next day, a Monday, David forced himself out of bed again, grumbling about not wanting to go to school. Then the memories of what had happened the previous day shot forward to the front of his mind. He looked down at his hands, seeing that the two rings were there and that it wasn't a crazy dream.

"Holy..." David muttered. "I've gotta tell the guys about this." He decided, wondering how his friends would react to his story. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into a red shirt with black sleeves, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He ran out his house and ran all the way to school.

~Lunchtime at David's School~

"You're lying." Said a fifteen year old boy with long black hair and wearing primarly black clothing, such as black jeans with chains, a black t-shirt with a red kanji on it, and dark gray sneakers.

"I kid you not, Zach, this actually happened. I've got the rings with me right now!" David said, showing Zachh the two rings.

"How do we know you didn't just make those rings, your uncle and your cousin are jewelers, after all." Said Zach, frowning.

"If you're so intent on proving that this is real, take us to this 'secret lab' you keep telling us about." Said Joe, another good friend of David's, who was the same age, was wearing a t-shirt with the logo of the air force, cargo pants, black sneakers, and had short blond hair almost an inch long.

"Alright, I will! Meet me at my locker after school!" David said, knowing he would be proven right.

"This is going to be awesome..." Kyle, a brown haired sixteen year old boy wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers said, smiling.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you later, David." Said Tim, a brown haired sixteen year old boy that was wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, and loafers. The bell rang, and the five friends got up from their seats and walked off.

Three classes later, the bell signaling the end of the school day rang, much to everyone's joy. As they agreed during their lunch period, the five friends met at David's locker. "Alright, let's go." David said, leading the group out of the high school and through four to five blocks, straight to the weather rod. "Check this out!" David said, removing the panel and placing his hand on it. The screen beeped but did nothing. Dodd's jaw dropped. "But, it worked last time."

Zach rolled his eyes. "So you put your hand up to this, and you were whisked away to a mysterious lab? Time to show you that there's a difference between fiction and real life." Zach said, placing his hand on the scanner. The scanner activated and scanned his hand. Zach tried to pull his hand away, but like David had attempted the previous day, he couldn't remove it until the scanner was finished. When the scanner actually did deactivate, the symbol third from the left, a brown hexagon, lit up. "Alright, so maybe it's just a coincedence. So then you saw that that manhole cover vanished," Zach said, pointing to where the manhole was, or used to be.

"Uhhh, Zach?" Kyle said, poking Zach on the shoulder. "There's not a manhole cover there anymore..." He said.

"...okay... but you also said that the walls had smoothed and became a slide, there's no chance of _that_ happening." Zach said, casually walking towards the opening, with the other four following him, intent on seeing his next reaction. Zach looked down, finding that it had become the slide-like tunnel. "Right, and then if I jump into it, I'll be whisked to the underground laboratory." He said, jumping into the tunnel feetfirst. The other four all crowded over the tunnel, and after a minute or so, they heard Zach's faint voice that traveled up the tunnel. "Alright David, I believe you now..." Came his voice.

"I'm going down next..." Kyle said, leaping feetfirst above the tunnel, but before he could enter the tunnel, the manhole cover appeared. "Alright... I guess I gotta register on that scanner thing." Kyle said, running up the hill so fast, it looked like he turned into a bolt of lightning. He skidded to a halt in front of the scanner, and placed his hand on the scanner. When it ended, the symbol fourth to the left, a yellow lightning bolt, lit up. Smiling eagerly, his raced over to the slide, and jumped down it. Joe, Tim, and David looked at eachother to see if any of them comprehended what Kyle had just done. Joe and Tim decide to trudge up the hill and each attempted to see if they could enter as well. Joe caused a thin, gray, upside down triange with diagonal lines that vaguely resembled a tornado to light up. Tim, however, made a blue water droplet smbol to light up. Joe jumped into the slide next, then Tim, and finally David, holding up the rear. One slide trip later, the group regrouped at the exit of the slide.

"Well, this is the lab." David said, motioning to the activated laboratory. "That over there is the the main computer, probably..." David said, pointing to the giant computer.

"You think?" Zach asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I do, believe it or not." David said, smiling. "Follow me please, it's time to see what I find more amazing than the computer, which was pretty amazing to begin with!" David said, racing off to the cabinet where he got his rings, which he affectionately dubbed his 'Morphers'. "Alright, it's here. Put you you hand here." David said, ponting to the scanner on the cabinet. "Tim, you go first." He said, moving away from the cabinet.

"Thanks David." Tim said, moving up to the scanner and placing his hand on it. The scanner blinked blue, and the second drawer opened, revealing two blue rings with the water symbol. "Alright... and this will turn me into a blue next-gen power ranger?"

"Yep! Only they look like they're from the old seasons!" David said, smiling. "I'll show you how they work!" David said, connecting the rings together on his first try, as though they were guided by magnets. The instant they connected, he transformed into the red ranger. "Sweet, no?"

"Kinda." Zach said, rolling his eyes.

"Zach, stop being a dead weight, the scanner let you through, so you're gonna get rings too, and you can fight evil 'n stuff! Not to mention that you can get a giant killer robot!" David exclaimed.

"Speaking of said robots, where are they?" Ask the newly transformed Tim, who was the blue ranger.

"I dunno, I'll figure out how to activate them by the time we fight the second baddie." David said, grinning. _Thats what always happens in the shows_.

Jow was next to get his rings, which changed him into the gray ranger. Kyle transformed into the yellow ranger. And Zach, much to his everlasting dislike, had his hand forced upon the scanner and transformed into the brown ranger.

"Alright, now that you've humiliated me by forcing me into this costume, might I ask what we're going to do next?" Zach asked.

David opened his mouth to talk but at that very convienient moment, the computer started beeping loudly and flashed red. He raced over to the computer and started pressing buttons at random. Eventually, the sound died down and a new screen popped up. "Trouble. It seems like there's a strange signal coming from downtown Chicago. We've gotta do something about this! Quick, let's find the special weapons!" He said enthusiastically, pressing more random buttons. A hidden door opened in the wall, revealing five weapons. "Sweeeeet!" David said, taking a red trident. Zach chose a large brown axe. Tim obtained a blue spear. Joe picked up strange weapons that looked like drills(Image )--(|) Finally, Kyle obtained two yellow chicken claw sickles whose blades were in the shape of thunderbolts.

"Yeah, this is all perfect and all, but how do we get to Chicago? If we take the train, the Sears Tower will be the Sears Pile of Rubble by the time we get there." Zach said in his usual dark tone.

"I believe I can answer that question." Came a voice coming from a bat flying out from the shadows. He landed on the ground and grew to a human form with bat wings coming out of his back. "My name is Duo, I'm the gaurdian and operator of this place. The current disruption woke me up." The bat answered.

"Sweet, I'm David, these are Zach, Joe, Tim, and Kyle. We're the new Power Rangers!"

"_You're _the next Elemental Alliance? Dear god, five teenage boys as the next Elemental Alliance, I'm doomed!" Duo exclaimed.

"Explain what you mean by elemental alliance... and what you mean by next." Joe said, confused.

"No time! You've gotta get that Shadesoul!" Duo said, clicking a few buttons, causing the five rangers to vanish in a flash of light.

A split second later ,the five appeared in another flash of light, convieniently behind the being Duo had described as the Shadesoul. The being turned around, startled by the flash of light. It was the shape of a black armored medieval knight, complete with a javelin. "Interference! Spectrons, Assault!" He ordered, jumping backwards, out of sight. On the knights command, many gray human like beings with pale, ghostly, features swarmed at the new rangers.

"Attack!" David ordered, stabbing the closest one wth his trident.

"The other four rangers nodded, each striking down each spectron they could get their hands on. Zach seemed to be taking a particular enjoyment in slicing and dicing his way through the enemy horde. Kyle had just taken down the final spectron, and turned to the rest of us. "I'm gonna go find that guy!" He said, running off, vanishing after appearing to turn into a ball of lightning.

"Alright guys, follow... the Yellow Ranger!" David ordered, running after the ball of lightning. When the four other rangers caught up with the Yellow Ranger, he was facing the knight, dueling with him. He was quickly aided by the other four rangers, all their weapons aiming to strike the enemy. "Let's go!" David ordered, attempting to stab the knight with his trident.

The knight cackled and deflected the blow with his triangular obsidian rimmed black shield. He then attempted to disarm and/or cut through all of the rangers within sword length.

The blade knocked Tim's spear out of

Soon, the five rangers surrounded the knight in a circle. "Finish him! Five Points: Elemental Star!" David shouted, his trident firing a large cannon of red energy. Each ranger's weapon did the same thing. The energies connected inside the knight, which exploded. Each ranger turned around at the moment of explosion, really trying not to get blinded by the flash, but ending up looking really cool.

When the explosion was done, Tim was the first to turn around. He reached down, picking up a card. "Hey Red, you'd better check this out." He said, handing David the card.

"Wierd..." David said, taking the card and examining it. The card was a picture of the knight, his lance beside him. "Duo... can you get us back?" He asked, pressing a button on his helmet. "There's something you should see." He said.

A few moments later, the rangers had appeared in the laboratory in another flash of light.

"Did you retrieve the Spirit Card?" Duo asked nervously, flying over to the rangers.

"Yeah, what's up with this card?" David asked, handing Duo the card.

"...Alright, I'll tell you, but I need to give you some background information first. You may want to sit down." He said, motioning to some chairs. The five sat down, and Duo began his tale.

~The Moon~

The Cardmaster hobbled over to the Prince. "I'm sorry to announce this, My Prince, but the knight you sent out has been destroyed, and his card taken by the resistance. Apparently, it was five people wearing colorful outfits. Sir, there's a new Elemental Alliance." He explained.

The Prince scowled. "A new Elemental Alliance?!"

"Yes My Prince, however, it seemed like they didn't know what they were doing..."

"Heh heh heh, is that so? Well, then I shouldn't worry about them, or BlackKnight," He said, opening container on his belt, reaching in and taking out a deck of cards, each card like the one that the rangers had retrieved. "I've got more than enough to deal with them."

Well? What did you think? I'm kinda new at this power rangers story writing, but I really hope to get better. If you want to give some suggestions, please review.

Next Time: Duo's Tale, and the Next Attack!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the next episo- I mean chapter of Power Rangers: Elemental Alliance. In this one, we hear the tale Duo promised to tell the new rangers, meet the next baddie, and hear the ranger's battle cry! And with just a disclaimer,

I do not own Power Rangers! Any similarities to any other series is coincidental!

* * *

"Where should I begin?" Duo asked himself.

"The beginning would be a good place." Zach commented, frowning.

Duo sighed. "Yes... The beginning..."

~Duo's Tale~

Soon after the dawn of mankind, this world was attacked by a kingdom of dark entities, they had no name, and no word was dark enough to describe them... They had two objectives: conquer this earth and enslave it's inhabitants, or destroy it trying. The planet fell quickly under the kingdom's command, for they knew if they resisted, they would be annihilated, along with the earth itself. However, five mere mortals attempted to overthrow the kingdom. They failed many times, but they never gave up. After their final defeat, the kingdom spoke this decree: If the resistance attempted to overthrow the kingdom again, they would destroy the world. The resistance did the one thing they thought they still could do, pay to their higher spirits. The spirits granted the resistance the powers of the elements, one to each of the five. The five went on a final excursion, but first imbuing some of their powers within 10 rings, five sets of two with their symbols and colors in each set. The rings were entrusted to me, a close friend of the leader of the resistance. They said that the Elemental Alliance would prevail that day before they set out into the castle of the king. Nothing could stop them, they sealed each soldier into enchanted pieces of paper on their way to the throne room. They didn't bother sealing the king or queen, but attempted to destroy them. They were victorious, but with the cost of four of the five members of the resistance. However, they overlooked one thing: The son of the king and queen had escaped with the assistance of the right hand man of the king. The leader and the bearer of fire was hailed as a hero, but kept himself secluded until the end of his days, designing weaponry far beyond his time to counter the prince on the day he would rise again.

~The Lab~

"Yeah, that's a wonderful story, but what about us?" Zach asked as if Duo's whole story was nothing more than a fairy tale.

"That leads up to the present, the Prince has now resurfaced, and their descendants, apparently you five, must now stop him and the monsters at his command."

"But what about when Zordon was destroyed when the red space ranger released him into the universe?" David asked, knowing his power rangers trivia.

"I'm afraid I don't know that, or how the Prince got all of the cards back." Duo said, sighing. "Now, there's something I need to do." Duo said, turning back into a bat and flying off.

After they all left and went off their own ways, David and Tim had some time to talk, as their houses were in the same direction. "Do you get the feeling that Duo didn't tell us everything?" Tim asked, thinking about the events of the day.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't worry about it too much, we'll figure everything out eventually." David said with his happy smile. "But there is something we need to know now."

"What?" Tim inquired, confused.

"We need a battle cry for when we activate our morphers. I'm thinking something like: Elemental Alliance!" He said enthusiastically.

"...yeah, I like it." Tim said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Did you notice something strange when Kyle first went up the hill to open the manhole?" Tim asked. "He looked like a bolt of lightning."

"Yeah, I think it's something that proves he was to become the yellow ranger. Just like this." David said, plucking a blade of grass from the ground and touching it with the tip of his finger. The blade caught fire instantly, which caused Tim's eyes to widen.

"Do you think Joe, Zach and I will be able to do something like that?" Tim asked.

"Maybe you can breathe underwater or something." David said, smiling. "Yeah, that'll work for the battle cry, but what about actions?" He said, trying a few things. He eventually settled on a pose where he crossed his arms with the first word, and put the rings together on the end of the second. He then made sure Tim remembered it before they reached the road that had Tim's house on it. David then continued to walk towards his house, thinking about the day and what could happen tomorrow.

The next day, the five met at lunch.

"This is awesome, we should probably head to over to the lab after school and monitor for any unnatural activity." Kyle suggested.

"Definitely." David said, smiling.

"I'm still waiting for my killer robot, David." Zach said, frowning.

" Zach, quit being so negative about this, you aren't the Dark Prince." Tim said, frowning. "We'll all get our robots eventually."

"Tim's right, Zach. Be patient." Joe said, shrugging.

"I hope their cool." David said, smiling. "And can combine into a super robot."

"Doesn't every PR series have a giant robot?" Joe asked.

"Pretty much. But each one is different. There've been cars, animals, dinosaurs, spaceships...." David listed.

"I hope we get animals, none of us have our licenses." Tim pointed out. "But after doing what we did yesterday, how hard could it be?"

"Yeah, good point... Maybe that's what Duo wanted to work on yesterday!" David said, grinning. "I am so heading there after school!"

"Yeah, we already agreed on that, genius." Zach said, sighing with a frown on his face.

Joe opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the end of lunch bell. "See you guys later." He said, leaving for his study hall.

"Yeah, see you guys." We said, all heading to the different rooms of our individual study halls.

~After School~

"C'mon you guys, the earth ain't getting any younger!" David said, starting to run towards the park.

"Yeah... how can you be so positive about this? I mean, one slip and everyone and everything we've ever cared about is doomed." Zach said, frowning. Everyone's head turned to Zach, not impressed by his pessimism.

"True, but... any previous team has always prevailed in the end!" Kyle said, mimicking David's enthusiasm.

"Well, those guys had martial artists, space aliens, not to mention a general understanding of the technology they were using, and that they were normally at least a year or two older than us." Zach said, frowning. "And what do we have? A half-crazy red ranger, a suit wearing blue ranger, a hyperactive yellow ranger, an emo brown ranger, and the fly boy gray ranger! Three out of five of our team are almost useless."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting our red ranger's knowledge of practically any previous power ranger team that he should have outgrown prior to the age of 16!" Kyle pointed out. "No offense, David."

"None taken." David said, smirking. "I actually find it quite useful now."

"Yeah, and don't forget, hyperactive plus lightning equals speed." Tim pointed out. "And that's something useful."

~The Lab(I get bored easily with one scene...)~

"Honey, I'm home!" David shouted, sliding down into the lab.

"Hello you five." Duo said, flying over to the five that had just entered his home. "I've been very busy working on something for you."

"Sweet! What?"

"None of you current business." Duo said, flying off into another chamber.

"So... wanna see what Duo's working on?" Kyle asked.

"Definitely." David replied, grinning. The two then headed off after Duo to find what he was working on.

The moment the two entered the room, David and Kyle found themselves on a balcony overlooking a new room, which caused them take a step backwards out of shock of what they saw. They saw strange symbols covering the walls, as well as on the floor below them, at the center of a small circle in the middle of the room knelt a humanoid Duo. The room itself was in the shape of a pentagon, with a different symbol in each wall, the symbols which happened to be those on the ranger's rings. A clap rang through the room, then a slam as Duo slammed his hands to the ground and began chanting a strange language. The walls glowed their respective colors while the floor glowed a bright white.

"Hey Kyle, something's up with our rings." David whispered, his rings flashing red.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Kyle asked, the flashing of their rings increasing tempo.

"I have no ide-GYAH!" David shouted, an explosion caused by their rings and sending them onto their backs interrupting his confusion.

"Owww..." Kyle muttered once he landed on his back.

"Well, ow, that answers the question about what was going on with the rings... I wonder what Duo...was up to..." David said, turning back to the chamber, his train of thought stopping when he saw what had occurred.

"What... whoa." Kyle said, also turning to witness what had happened.

The two overlooked five windows on each of the walls within the symbols. Each looking into nothing but that color, only it was moving.

"Hey," David began. "That's fire, and water, and wind, and earth."

"What about electricity?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I wanted you to mention that one." David said, wondering what would happen next.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Duo asked, flying up to the balcony where David and Kyle stood. "Spying on me, you two? Then maybe I'll send you through first, to see if it's safe." Duo said, scowling at the two. "Alright, Kyle, you're first." Duo said, growing to his human form, grabbing Kyle's wrist, and flinging him straight towards the lightning symbol. Once Kyle was an inch away from the symbol, lightning shot out of window, electrocuting Kyle in a blinding flash. When the flash died down, Kyle had vanished and the window had closed.

David had worry written all over his face. "I don't like the idea of what's about to happen..." David said, backing away towards the door.

"Sorry David, it's gotta be done." Duo said, picking up David and chucking him under the balcony where the fire symbol was.

"Oh cr-!" David shouted before he became fire and vanished into the portal.

"Weird, I'm floating... in fire... with apparently no gravity... I'm not on fire... and I'm able to breathe..." David muttered within the other side of the portal, an area composed purely of fire. He floated for a few moments, completely confused. However, logic had to rear it's ugly head, and then David started falling. Quickly. "Well, this is probably bad..." He said. After another minute of falling, David back was grabbed by a pair of talons. He looked up to see he was grabbed by a crimson bird, whose feather tips were on fire. "...er..."

The phoenix sighed. "Put yourself at ease, warrior of fire. I'm here to help you."

"Help me? How?" David asked.

"Yes, help you. You see, after some research, your friend, Duo, has contacted us to get myself and four other elemental beings to assist you with the growing threat of the Dark Prince, the key word is growing." The phoenix explained.

"The growing problem...? Wait... do you mean that in more than one way?" David inquired.

"Yes. Both as the situation itself and the ones you'll be facing soon." The phoenix stated.

"Then you mean you're gonna...?" David asked, starting to put the pieces together.

"Yes you idiot!" The phoenix shouted, losing his cool. "When the situation arises, I'll be able to enter your world to assist you against giant shadesouls!"

"That... is... AWESOME!!!" David shouted, grinning. "But one question, how do I get out of here?!" He asked with the same enthusiasm.

"Oh... that... well... hmm..." The phoenix muttered.

"I didn't like the sound of that 'hmm...'." David said, frowning.

"Just let me think for a moment." The phoenix said in a tone used with the action of stroking one's beard. "Well, you had to get in here somehow, right? Well, we'll just find that... and get you out."

"Perfectly logical!" David stated, grinning. "Now, I remember falling so we should probably go up, the find a fire symbol that leads into a gray area."

"Like there?" The phoenix asked, flying up to the portal.

"Exactly! Now, I'll catch you later phoenix!" He said, giving the phoenix the thumbs up.

"Alright, although it'll probably be the other way around." The phoenix said, dropping David on a slant straight towards the portal, which he passed through quickly, landing on the stone floor of the portal chamber.

"Oww..." David muttered, getting up. "Duo? Where are you?" He called, looking around.

The familiar voice of the bat echoed through the camber as he flew over the edge of the balcony. "Well well well, you finally decide to show up. Have fun?"

"Falling endlessly through flames of fire? No. Meeting a giant phoenix? Heck yes!" David said enthusiastically.

Duo shrugged. "I did that only so that you could communicate with the elemental that will be assisting you in battle. Now get up, the others have already finished and are waiting for you." He said, flying off through the balcony door.

David practically flew up the ladder(and by that I mean he wasn't flying, because he can't) to the balcony, noticing his four fellow rangers and their advisor.

"Well look who decided to show up." Zach said, turning to his fire-bearing friend.

"Thanks Zach. Any shadesoul activity?" David asked, gazing at the largest monitor.

"Nope, nothing. But I'm expecting something to happen today, The Dark Prince no doubt wants to find out who stopped his last soldier." Duo said. The moment he said it, wouldn't you know it, the alarm went off.

"Am I the only one that saw this coming?" Tim asked. Everyone shook their head in reply.

David was the first one to snap out of his startled state. "Alright guys, let's do this!" He said, grinning. "Get into formation! Make two diagonal lines behind me!" He ordered. The other four did what he said while Duo shook his head sadly.

"Any time now..." Duo said impatiently.

"In a second Duo! Now guy's follow my movements exactly! Elemental..." David said, crossing his arms into an X in front of him, Joe, Zach, and Kyle following the instructions cluelessly.

Tim mouthed the word 'Alliance' to the others before David connected his rings. Tim, Joe, Zach, and Kyle followed the movement.

"Alliance!" They all shouted as they morphed at the same moment.

"Alright Duo, send us off!" Red said, giving Duo a thumbs up.

"Whatever you say, flame-boy." Duo said, pressing a series of buttons on his console, and sending them off to the location of the newest Shadesoul attack.

"A forest? Why's a shadesoul attacking here? There aren't even any civilians here!" Red said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Brown muttered as the five sped on foot towards the attacker, a hairy giant(Comment: Not giant, zord battle, sized).

"We found sasquatch!" Yellow shouted, surprised. "I thought shadesouls were only humans, not cryptids."

The sasquatch turned to the rangers when Yellow exclaimed.

"Um... let's worry about that later, right now, let's beat it before it beats us. Good idea?" Gray asked, pressing a button near the wrist of his outfit. A gray outline of a rectangular prism appeared on his arm, quickly solidifying. Blue, Yellow, and Brown pressed their wrists, leaving Red confused and quickly pressing his wrist hoping something would happen. Soon enough, a rectangular prism with three buttons appeared on his right wrist.

The other four apparently knew what they were doing. They pressed the first button, causing a gun barrel to emerge from the front of the device. The rangers then pressed the button again, Red doing so a moment after the others, causing energy bullets to fire at the monster.

The sasquatch raised it's hand to shoulder height in an attempt to block the bullets. An explosion set off when the bullets struck their target, leaving the question of how effective the attack was shrouded in smoke.

"Crap!" Red shouted, frustrated that the attack was futile. "We need something to beat this guy with!"

"No duh! We've already got something, unless you've forgotten!" Brown shouted, his ax materializing.

"Oh... Right!" Red exclaimed, summoning his trident and jabbing at the sasquatch.

The sasquatch swatted the trident away, snarling. "Grakh!" It shouted as though in pain.

"Yeah, that's what you get for trying to kill humanity." Brown's voice came from behind the beast. "Come try again later!" He shouted, planting his ax in the back of the sasquatch and continuing to swing, dragging the sasquatch away from Red.

"Now it's my turn!" Yellow shouted launching himself at the shadesoul, chicken claw sickles in hand, slamming the blades into the creature before soaring above him and flipping the shadesoul up into the air.

"Thanks Yellow for the set up! Blue! Let's combo!" Gray said, jumping an abnormal height into the air, above the shadesoul while Blue ran directly below it. Gray dived above the shadesoul, slamming his drills into it's chest. The force shot the sasquatch towards the ground where blue drove it's spear into it's back, then flinging the shadesoul off his spear and into the ground.

"Grafks..." The sasquatch said, getting lazily to it's feet.

"Duo! Got anything to destroy this thing with? Like some crazy big weapon or something?" Red said, hoping it would reach their bat friend.

"Like what?" Came Duo's reply.

"I don't know, like a cannon or something!" Red shouted frantically.

"Okay! I've got just the thing!" Duo said. A second later a medieval cannon appeared before the five.

"Er... really?" Red said, a bit worried about this weapon.

"You asked for a cannon, I give you a cannon!" Duo shouted. "It's fueled by your elemental energies, just put a hand on the cannon and it'll load! The vocal command is 'Launch!' Now quit whining and send that thing to it's doom!" Duo said.

"All right... I hope this works." Red said, repeating the instructions to his allies. They all surrounded the cannon. Blue and Gray on one side, Yellow and Brown, on the other, and Red at the back. They all put a hand on the cannon's barrel, causing it to hum strangely. "Ready?" Red asked.

"Of course." Gray said, nodding.

"You know it!" Yellow said, grinning under his helmet.

"Let's do this." Brown said seriously.

"I'm all for it." Blue said, also nodding.

"Then on three." Red commanded. "1! 2! 3!"

"LAUNCH!" They all shouted, a cannonball glowing the five colors of the rangers launching at the shadesoul. The cannonball connected, the shadesoul giving one final shout before exploding.

~Meanwhile~

"Rrgh... that makes two monsters that the blasted Elemental Alliance has costed me." Came the voice of the Cardmaster, staring at a floating crystal orb which was displaying the end of the fight. He turned to the Dark Prince, which was sitting on a throne which appeared to be made out of solid darkness.

The Dark Prince smirked. "Cardmaster, Cardmaster, Cardmaster. You worry too much. I expected this to happen again, and they have played right into my hand... Mechanist!" Dark Prince commanded, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

A few moments after the silence died away, a voice called back. "You call, my prince?" Came the voice of a figure emerging from the shadows. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, having wild black hair which hid his eyes, and pale skin.

"Yes, the Elemental Alliance destroyed my latest attempt to eliminate them. Such a shame. Anyway, I was hoping that you may be able to reveal... the ace up my sleeve." The Dark Prince said, smirking.

"You got it." The Mechanist said, grinning and heading over to the crystal orb. He took out two strange pistol sized guns and pointed them at the orb. "My Dark Mod Guns will certainly surprise them!" He said, pulling the triggers of the guns, launching a strange black energy into the crystal.

~Back to the Rangers~

"Woah... that was awesome..." Red said in awe, the cannon vanishing.

"Well, let's not waste any time getting that card and getting out of here." Gray said, going over and picking up the card. "Two down, how many more to... go?!" Gray said, the card beginning to glow with the same black energy, dropping it by accident.

The card began to glow as black energy began to erupt in a column from it, a this line at first, but expanding to an amazing diameter. When the glowing died down, the sasquatch was now the size of the generic giant power rangers monster.

"Err... Duo? Got anything to stop a giant shadesoul? Like... a really really really big cannon?" Red asked, stepping back from the monster's giant feet.

"Oh, silly Red, have you forgotten what you were doing before the shadesoul appeared?" Duo answered, rolling his eyes.

"...Right! Well... Send them!" Red shouted.

"You got it, kid." Duo said, typing into the computer. "Elemental Zord Transfer: Start!" He said, pressing a key on his console. In the room where the portals were, the portals suddenly activated. The ceiling of the room opened up as energy shot from the portals and out through the ceiling, then forming into a robotic version of the animals they were in their native worlds.

The first one to form was the gray zord, the wind energy fusing into a griffin, its wings beating at it rose into the air.

The second one was the brown zord, the earth energies condensing into a minotaur. It stomped its feet as though to show it was ready for battle.

The third was the blue zord, the water fusing into what appeared to be a giant squid like creature, a krakken. It's tentacles beat as it rose into the air.

The second to last was the yellow zord, the lightning further condensing into a strange quadrapedal creature. The being it formed was a raiju.(Check Wikipedia for a good picture of it.)

The final zord to form was the red zord, the fire turning into a phoenix, it's feather tips ablaze.

Together the zords flew towards the city, the Griffin carrying the minotaur and the krakken holding the raiju. Eventually the zord squadron reached the rangers, who turns towards the zords, nodding.

"Come on!" Red yelled, jumping up to meet his zord, his body turning to fire almost immediately after he left the ground. The others followed suit, each of them landing in their zord's cockpits, which appeared as though they consisted purely of their elements.

"Hey, look, I'm floating in fire again, but gravity's not being a pain this time!" Red shouted, grinning. "Can you guys hear me?" Red called.

"Coming in loud an clear." Gray responded.

"Surprisingly, I can talk just fine in solid earth." Brown said.

"I can hear you!" Yellow said.

"Well, sound carries in water, so yeah, I'm able to hear." Blue stated.

"Awesome! Okay, and ideas how to combine these things?" Red said, looking around. "Err... hmm... Elemental Gattai!" Red exclaimed.

"...What was that supposed to mean...?" Came Brown's voice.

"Elemental Combination." Red replied. "It works in the Japanese shows..."

"...That may not be working BECAUSE WE'RE NOT IN JAPAN!" Brown shouted.

"Ow. Geez... How about... Elemental Zords Combine!" Red shouted. Nothing happened.

"Nope... err... guys...?" Yellow asked.

"Not now, Yellow! Err... Let's put them together!" Red exclaimed, yielding the same results.

"But guys it's important..." Yellow said.

"...I've got it!" Red said, holding out a fist. "Elemental Alliance! Megazord Formation!" He shouted, a five pointed star forming around the fire symbol on his ring. "Do it guys!"

"Elemental Alliance! Megazord Formation!" The others shouted, holding their fists out. The zords responded by soaring into the air.

The griffin zord was the first to change. Its limbs entered the rest of the body, the wings also entering the body. The head of the griffin also changed. The front seemed to fold out, revealing a more megazord style face.

The minotaur also changed. The arms seemed to vanish into the zord as the legs began to grown until they were megazord sized. The head moved down as the chest began to split and reconnected with the hooves, forming the legs.

The krakken had a more simple transformation. Its tentacles wound together, forming an arm and hand, the head of the krakken forming the shoulder.

The raiju also had a simple transformation, the front arms combining into one megazord arm.

The phoenix split into two parts. The head and neck splitting from the body, the neck folding down and forming a helmet. The rest of the body formed the a chest plate.

The pieces combined into a megazord, the rangers appearing in what appeared to be a room with five pedestals, one showing each of the symbols, and one big window in front of them, showing the land before them. The rangers stepped up to their pedestals, holding a hand in front of it.

"It needs a name..." Red said. "It's a fusion... a combination... I've got it. Five into one, Nexus Megazord!" He shouted, the others nodding in agreement of the name. "Now, Yellow, what's up?"

Yellow pointed out the window, the now giant sasquatch stomping around the city roads. "That."

"...Crap..." Red muttered. "Uh... Duo...? What's this thing's weapon...?"

"That would be... err... good question... Let's go with a sword." Duo replied.

"Works for us!" Red said, nodding. "Send it!" He exclaimed, a scimitar with the five symbols along the blade appearing in the megazord's hand. "Now... Nexus Megazord! Charge!"  
The megazord started running, picking up constant speed and eventually ramming into the giant shadesoul.

The sasquatch stumbled back, shouting out in pain. "RAAAH!" It shouted out angrily, charging at the megazord.  
"Quick, someone get the legs moving!" Red ordered, watching the incoming attack.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Brown said as calmly as he could. "Sidestep right!" He ordered, the megazord said, sidestepping to the right, avoiding the megazord.

"And punch!" Yelled Blue. The fist formed from the krakken swinging back to punch the sasquatch in the back.  
The shadesoul stumbled, surprised by the attack. It pivoted and attempted to charge again.  
"That's not going to work!" Red exclaimed. "Let finish this one off!" He shouted, their rings glowing. "Nexus Megazord! Finish!"

The megazord turned to the shadesoul, holding the scimitar straight up in the air. The five symbols appearing in an arc in front of the sword. As the shadesoul picked up speed, the sword began swinging down, striking the symbols and infusing the sword with elemental energy.

"Nexus Megazord! Five Element Slash!" The five shouted, as the energized sword swung straight down through the shadesoul, slicing it in two pieces, the halves flying behind the megazord before exploding.

"Explosively-" Red began before getting hit by Brown in the back of the head.

"Don't ruin it." Brown said calmly, frowning.  
"Fine, fine... but how do we get out of here?" Red said, the entire megazord starting to glow before splitting up into five spheres of light, the EA rangers descending to the ground as the lights vanished. Red walked calmly to the place where the shadesoul exploded, picking up the card.

"Two down!" Yellow said, obviously grinning.

"But how many more left?" Gray wondered, an obvious frown in his voice.

~Dark Prince's Throne Room~

The dark prince looked down at the rangers from his throne. "Many, many more, you elemental gnats..." He said, tapping his fingers together.

* * *

Well, there's the end of the second chapter of PREA. Took me long enough to make...; Well, be sure to read the next one, if I ever get around to it... And kudos to whoever can guess what Red was about to say after they destroyed the Shadesoul.


End file.
